Fresh From The Fight
by Bookworm1017
Summary: The bullying at McKinley is getting worse and worse for Kurt. Will he find his hero? One-shot.


Kurt felt a strong had push him roughly into a locker for the third time that morning. Jocks, sneering and laughing, continued down the hallway. Kurt wished someone could take him away from this place.

_Where have all the good men gone  
And where are all the gods?  
Where's the street-wise Hercules  
To fight the rising odds?  
Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night I toss and turn and dream of what I need_

He came to his locker, and opened it. Several small pieces of paper fell out and drifted to the ground. Kurt ignored them, knowing they held the same insults as they always did. He looked up at the door of his locker. There, neatly displayed, was Blaine's picture with the word 'Courage' written under it in magazine letter cut-outs. Even though Kurt had only met Blaine a couple of weeks ago, he felt as if he could trust Blaine with his life.

_I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong, he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure, he's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life, larger than life_

He finished putting his books for his next class in his bag, and shut his locker door. Algebra was his next subject, and thankfully the last class of the day. He didn't have to focus very hard in that class. He had made straight A's without really trying. This school was not much of a challenge for him.

_Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasies  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me  
Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat  
Isn't there a superman to sweep me off my feet?_

As usual, Kurt sat in the front row. Most of the Jocks and popular kids sat in the back, and made fun of those in-front. Kurt felt small paper wads and pencils thrown at the back of his head. He heard the jocks laughing as one of the thrown pencils nearly hit him in the face. As usual, he ignored it all.

_I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong, he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure, he's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life_

Wishing Mrs. Gables would stop going on and on about variables, Kurt grimaced at the small stain on his sleeve from his dumpster dive this morning. He had pulled up to the school and tried to sneak past the horrible bullies, but Azimio spotted him and drug him to the dumpster. Kurt hated dumpster dives as they were sometimes painful and always wrecked his clothes.

_Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
Out where the lightning splits the sea  
I could swear that there's someone somewhere watching me  
Through the wind and the chill and the rain  
And the storm and the raging flood  
Oh, his approach is like a fire in my blood_

_I'll meet a hero_  
_And then we'll dance 'til the morning light_  
_Dreaming, he will lead me_  
_Held tight,_  
_Tonight's the night_

Kurt sighed in relief when the final bell rang signaling the end of the day. He ran to his locker and threw his books in, thankful he wasn't given homework for over the weekend. He was almost to the door when two figures blocked his path. It was Karoffski and Azimio, each holding a large red cup filled with a red substance Kurt was all too familiar with.

_I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong, he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

"Hello, fairy. This is our way of wishing you a good weekend," they each threw the freezing cold liquid all over Kurt. The boy spluttered and shivered, feeling every bit of the cold ice going down his shirt, freezing him. He then felt Karoffski and Azimio shove him hard enough for him to fall to the ground with a thud. The two jocks high-fived and walked away, throwing a few insults at Kurt along the way.

_I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure, he's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life, larger than life_

Kurt sat up, still on the floor. He knew if he tried to stand he would just slip and fall again. His eyes stung like mad, and his once white outfit was now stained pink. He heard the door open and cringed, thinking it was more jocks coming to bring more torture and humiliation to him.

"Oh my god! Kurt!" an amazing voice rang out. Blaine had been waiting to surprise Kurt in the parking lot, and had become worried when everyone else came out but him. Relief flooded through Kurt when he realized Blaine was there.

"Blaine?" Kurt whimpered slightly, his eyes still burning. Blaine quickly grabbed Kurt's hand to help him up out of the floor. Kurt slipped on the slushy still splattered on the ground, and Blaine grabbed him around the waist to keep the boy from falling again.

"Come on," Blaine carefully led Kurt to the nearest bathroom to get him cleaned up. Kurt had his eyes clenched shut, resisting the urge to rub them. He knew from experience that it would only make the sting worse. Blaine wet a paper towel and gently dabbed at Kurt's face with it. He felt Kurt flinch and pulled away.

"Sorry…" Blaine gently stoked Kurt's cheek. After the slushy was cleared from Kurt's face, Blaine led him the sink and rinsed his hair of the stickiness. Kurt felt himself calm slightly as Blaine's fingers combed through his locks. It was actually quite soothing. Once Kurt's hair was combed and dried. Blaine grabbed Kurt's bag to find a spare shirt.

"Kurt, where's your spare shirt?" Blaine asked.

"I'm wearing it," Kurt stated sadly. Blaine frowned, wondering what horrors Kurt had been through that day. He pulled Kurt's jacket out of his bag for him.

"Here, this will at least warm you up," Blaine helped Kurt put on the designer jacket.

"Thanks," Kurt sniffled. Blaine put a hand on Kurt's chin and got a better look at the boy's face. His heart broke when he saw Kurt's eyes full of unshed tears. They were beginning to fall as Kurt looked into Blaine's concerned filled eyes.

"Please, don't cry," Blaine wiped a tear off Kurt's face with his thumb.

"I'm sorry. It's just been a really long day," Kurt mumbled, "I'm glad you're here."

"I'll always be here if you need me," Blaine stroked Kurt's cheek. He slowly leaned in, giving Kurt time to push him away if he wanted to. He pressed a soft kiss to Kurt's lips and felt the boy gasp. Kurt felt an odd warmth spread through him, enveloping him in a feeling of comfort. At first he didn't know what it was, but as he stood there with Blaine's arms wrapped around him, he realized it was love. Blaine was Kurt's hero.

_Oh maybe, maybe, maybe tonight  
I need a hero._

* * *

A/N - Song: Holding Out For A Hero by Ella Mae Bowen. This was really fun to write. Hope you all liked it! =D

I will try to update 'Direct Hit' sometime this week. If you have not yet read it, it is a Klaine fic about what would have happened had Kurt been hit by Sebastian's slushy.

I am also working on my first Brittana fic called 'Needing You'.

Currently taking prompts for Glee and The New Normal.


End file.
